


Gasoline

by droidfucker



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Aro Ace Rey, Aro Phasma, Aroflux Kylo Ren, Autistic Finn, Bisexual Finn, Bisexual Han Solo, Bisexual Hux, Demiromantic Hux, Gay Kylo Ren, Gay Poe Dameron, Love/Hate, M/M, Minor Violence, Neutrois Hux, Nonbinary Kylo Ren, Past Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Trans Luke Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 05:23:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5855740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/droidfucker/pseuds/droidfucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is Phasma's cousin from England who moved in after his father was jailed for the murder of multiple people, Kylo Ren is Rey Solo-Skywalker's half-brother and Phasma's best friend who constantly gets into trouble and works as a drug dealer for an old man known as Snoke. After a particularly bad fight with Rey, Hux finds him bloody on the ground and takes him to his and Phasma's apartment. Unable to go home to his mother Kylo is forced to room with Hux in Phasma's apartment; the pair hate each other, of course. Until they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A crash is what caught Hux’s attention as he walked down the road with two shopping bags in his hands, his brows furrowed as he turned towards the noise. Another crash caused him to frown, more curious as to what was happening than worried. After glancing briefly down the street empty street, considering continuing is trek back home before a loud shout came from the same direction as the crashes. _That_ certainly piqued his interest further, turning back from where he’d come from and following the sounds of someone being thrown around and ending up in an alleyway. The first thing he noticed was a two men; one of them had deep brown skin and had a brown leather jacket resting over his shoulders, the other stood with an arm wrapped around him in a protective manner. As he drew closer he realised the two men were watching as a short brunette girl who’s hair was in a rather odd hair style pushed a man considerably taller than her to the ground, slamming his foot down onto his back and snapping his arm behind his back which caused him to let out a loud scream which echoed down the alleyway.

The whole thing seemed amusing, at least in Hux’s opinion, so he’d decidedly stepped up to stand next to the two men, “She’s really doing a number on him.” He commented casually, his voice drawing the attention of both men as well as the girl who instantly let go of the man, much to Hux’s disappointment.

Instantly, the girl ran over the two men with wide eyes, grabbing them by their hands and dragging them away with an order of, “We have to go!” with one of the men calling; “Your dads are gonna kill you!” from behind her.

Hux let out a small huff of a laugh as he watched the group stumble off before he turned his attention to the man lying face first on the ground, “Should I call an ambulance or can you stand?” He asked in a tone less than sympathetic, the heels of his boots clicking against the pavement as he stepped towards him. The most he received was a grumble which caused Hux huff slightly, _how childish._ He stood for a moment in silence before taking a deep breath, “Well, I suppose I have yet to do my good deed for today.” He reasoned as he slid the handles of the shopping bags up one arm and began to help the other man up with the other, rolling his eyes as the man leaned against him heavily. “Dare I ask your name?” He grumbled, helping the man stand up and having to tilt his head up to get a better look at him.

The man, though only slightly taller than him, must have been the same age as Hux if not slightly younger. Deep black hair framed his long face and cut off below his chin. It was evident his lip had been split, blood dripping down his chin along with a trail streaming down his cheek from a large gash, “Kylo Ren.” The man spoke in a deep tone which would almost send shivers down Hux’s spine if he didn’t look so utterly helpless.

“Who in God’s name calls their child Kylo Ren?” Hux asked with a small huff, rolling his eyes as he begun to lead him out from the alley way, his arm wrapped securely around ‘Kylo’s’ shoulders. The man tried to shove him away but all of his efforts were in vain. Half-way down the street he’d given up and taken to sulking into Hux’s shoulder.

“You have an unfair advantage.” Kylo stated after a moment of silence, startling Hux the lightest, “You know my name but I don’t know yours.” He explained.

“Hux.” He state stiffly, keeping his eyes ahead of himself.

“Hux?” Kylo asked slowly, unsure if he had heard correctly.

“Just Hux.” He explained with a deep sigh as he led him up the steps to an apartment.

“Who in God’s name calls their child Hux?” Kylo retorted with a small smirk on his lips, looking up to the red headed man who seemed unimpressed with his retort as he hauled him into an elevator, pressing the third floor button with a large sigh, “So, Hux, do you make a habit of taking bloody men home with you?” He commented in a teasing tone.

Hux snorted slightly, glancing down at Kylo, “Only the annoying ones it seems.” He deadpanned as the elevator pinged, signalling their arrival to his apartment floor. Roughly, he dragged him out of the elevator and down the hall, hoping to God that Kylo’s blood had dried and would not fall onto the pristine white marble hallway, or worse the pure white carpeting of his cousin’s apartment. Phasma would have his head.

Unable to reach into his back pocket to grab his set of keys he knocked on the door with his hand that was holding on the shopping bags, “Phasma!” He called out, hoping to get the attention of his cousin.

Kylo tensed slightly, “Phasma?” He asked quietly, looking up at Hux in terror before looking at his surroundings and wincing internally at the familiarity.

“What, you’re going to poke fun of her name too?” He retorted with an eye roll as he stood patiently.

“No that’s not i-“ Kylo started but was cut off as the door swung open to reveal a woman, taller than the both of them with short blond hair, piercings up her ears and an outfit one would wear if they were to go out and kill a man.

She sighed deeply as she looked them over, rolling her eyes, “I send you out to get the groceries and you come back with Kylo Ren. This should surprise me but unfortunately it does not.” She deadpanned before moving to the side to let the two in. “Rey again, Kylo?” She asked casually, “Oh, and do try not to bleed on my carpet.” She added as an afterthought, shutting the door behind them.

“You know this imbecile?” Hux asked as he pushed Kylo down onto the couch with a small huff, ignoring the wince of pain in favour of looking up at his cousin.

“This imbecile would be my best friend.” Phasma said as she wrinkled her nose at the words, “Unfortunately.”

“Wow, thanks, I love you too.” Kylo managed from where he’d been thrown, wincing as he tried to get comfortable.

Both Phasma and Hux ignored him, “And Rey would be? A girl about…” He trailed off, gesturing slightly below his shoulder, “Yey high, brown hair and kicks this muppet’s ass?” He asked curiously, leaning against pristine white arm of the sofa and placing the plastic bags onto the ground by his feet.

“That would be her.” Phasma reasoned with a small smirk on her lips, ignoring any sounds of pain from Kylo.

“Why didn’t you befriend her instead?” Hux grumbled, pulling off his leather gloves and placing them down onto the coffee table with a sigh, “Could you get the first aid kit?” He asked in an annoyed tone, untying his boots and placing them by the door before stepping back over to the couch in front of Kylo to inspect the damage; listening as Phasma’s footsteps retreated to the kitchen area. “That Rey girl is rather tough.” He commented, grabbing Kylo by lapels of his ridiculous leather jacket to haul him into a sitting up position.

“She had a knife.” Kylo grumbled bitterly, not making eye contact with Hux at all.

“That explains the rather large gash; that will give you a scar for sure.” He retorted, grabbing Kylo by the chin and forcing him to look up, “Those two boys, who were they?” He asked curiously, trying to make conversation; he was not a fan of awkward silences.

“Poe and Finn.” Kylo responded his gaze still lowered, “Friends of Rey’s; they’re a couple.” He added as a half-assed explanation.

“I gathered.” Hux said with a roll of his eyes, thanking Phasma as she handed him their first aid kit. “How old is she? Rey?” He asked curiously, gingerly opening the first aid kit and beginning to sift through it with careful and precise movements.

Phasma smirked as she noticed Kylo shifting uncomfortably at Hux’s question, setting down on the arm of the sofa as she hummed, “She’s fifteen.” She explained with a small smirk, “Oh, and Kylo is eighteen.” She added either to emphasise how ridiculous the situation was or embarrass her friend further. Perhaps both.

A small snort of laughter escaped Hux which he quickly stifled with his hand as Kylo shot an intense glare at him. ‘ _At least he was making eye contact’_ Hux thought as he steeled himself, noticing now that the other man’s eyes were a deep brown and _intense._ All of his emotions seemed to lie there; a glimpse into his mind.

Phasma clearing her throat is what broke Hux out of his trance; “Are you going to clean his wounds or make out? Because honestly that’s something I’d rather not see so I’d prefer a warning.” She deadpanned causing the red haired man’s cheeks to flush the slightest

“Don’t be vulgar, Phasma.” Hux grumbled as he fished the a couple of saline wipes, ripping the packaging open with his teeth before pulling them out, “So, Kylo, how did you manage to get into a fight with a fifteen year old girl in an alleyway whilst her two gay friends watch?” He asked, grabbing him roughly by the chin with one hand and dabbing the gash on his cheek; his technique less than tender and causing the other to flinch in pain.

A moment of silence passed before Kylo spoke up again, “Finn is bisexual.” He corrected in a grumble.

“Avoiding the question.” Phasma and Hux said in unison, matching smirks on their lips.

Kylo rolled his eyes in annoyance, “How do you know this clown?” He asked Phasma, his jaw clenched slightly as Hux’s grip on his chin tightened.

“I assumed you weren’t listening.” Phasma said with a roll of her eyes, “He’s my cousin; I told you he was going to be living with me.” She explained, hopping off the arm of the couch with a sigh.

“Oh.” Kylo said slowly as he tried to recall it, his eyes sliding from Phasma back to Hux’s face, “The one whose father has been sent to jail?” He remembered, quirking a brow at him.

Hux’s eyes narrowed at that and his jaw clenched, pressing harder into his wounded his cheek which caused Kylo to hiss in pain; he couldn’t deny the satisfaction that spread over him at the sight of the other in pain. He was already beginning to feel something akin to hatred towards him. “You talk to your friends about my personal business?” He almost growled as he looked over at Phasma.

“He’s one friend.” She corrected with a shrug, “And who’s he going to tell? He hasn’t any friends.” She added as she picked up the plastic bags from the floor and made her way to the kitchen.

“You’re leaving me alone with him?” Hux called angrily as he dropped the bloody saline wipe onto the couch, watching Phasma leave.

“I had to; the sexual tension was too much.” Phasma called back; Hux couldn’t tell if she was joking or not. He hated that about his cousin; always so neutral.

He sighed as he grabbed sterile dressing from the kit, no longer being precise with his method as he bandaged Kylo’s face with an annoyed huff, “Please to God tell me you are going home after this.” He muttered bitterly.

There was silence before Kylo shrugged, “My mother will kill me if she finds out I fought with Rey again; my father and uncle will kill me then mutilate my dead corpse if they found out so I suppose I’ll be staying here.” He reasoned, “I’d say ‘unless you’re opposed to the idea’ but I already know you are and I just don’t care.” He admitted with a smirk on his split lip.

Hux huffed in annoyance, closing the kit as he stood up, “A normal person would say thank you, Ren.” He grumbled as he made his way to his bedroom.

“I suppose I’m not normal.” He retorted, staying seated as he watched him carefully, “Oh, and Hux?” He called to him.

“What?” The man asked shortly, not turning to face him. He wouldn’t give him the satisfaction.

“Phasma only has one guest room; I suppose we’re roommates for the time being.” Kylo said cooly, finding satisfaction in the way Hux tensed in what could only be described as annoyance.

 

 


	2. I'm Not Okay

When Hux awoke the morning after it was to a less than pleasant sounding shout of “Ben Organa Solo!” and the feeling of two arms wrapped around him tightly from behind. “What the hell?” He grumbled, prying his eyes open and shifting around to see that; yes the man clinging to him like octopus was Kylo Ren. _Great_ Hux thought to himself as he tried to pry himself out of the other man’s arms, successfully managing to turn around to face him before being practically hauled on top of him. “Oh for fuck’s sake.” He cursed in annoyance just as the bedroom door creaked open. “Phasma I would appreciate if you didn’t take any photos of this.” He grumbled as he pushed himself up out of Kylo’s arms with a huff, turning to face the door where he suspected to see his cousin with a camera and a cocky grin but apparently whatever force in the universe there was had something against him because standing there was definitely not Phasma.

At the door stood a man Hux had never seen before; he had sandy brown tousled hair and was wearing long sleeved white shirt with some sort of vest over it. In Hux’s opinion he looked like nothing more than a common thief and the rather filthy looking dog pushing past his legs and toward the bed was not helping the situation in the slightest. Hux wrinkled his nose and the dog hoped up onto the bed, quickly moving away from it as it began to lick Kylo’s face.

Slowly Kylo began to awaken, incoherent mumbles leaving his lips before he frowned, opening his eyes only to be met with the eyes of the large dog, “What the hell are you doing here?” He grumbled, voice rough from sleep; Hux couldn’t decide if he was speaking to the dog or the man at the door, though he did relax at the realisation that Kylo knew whoever the hell they were.

“I didn’t know you had a boyfriend.” The man commented from the door, leaning against the frame as he passed a withering glance to Hux who was about to open his mouth to protest.

“He’s not my boyfriend, I have standards.” Kylo interjected as he gently pushed the dog off of him and onto the floor.

Hux snorted slightly at that, kicking Kylo in the shin under the blanket and smirking in satisfaction when the other winced and glared at him.

“Well, he’s no Poe Dameron.” Han commented, his tone joking but caused Kylo to tense.

Hux looked between the two of them for a moment before clearing his throat, “Generally it’s rude not to introduce yourself though I’m sure as an American you have no problem with that.” He commented, quirking a brow at the older man.

The man huffed out an almost amused laugh, “You sure he’s not your type, Ben?” He asked, looking at Kylo who was avoiding eye contact, “I’m his dad, Han Solo, and you are?”

“Hux.” He replied sharply, already deciding he was not a fan of Kylo’s (Ben’s?) father.

“What kind of parent na-“Han began only to be cut off by his son.

“What do you want?” Kylo demanded quietly as he carefully took a band from around his wrist and tied his hair up into a bun; his movements practically graceful.

“Rey told me what happened.” Han confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, “She’s not gonna tell your mother but she’s worried about you, kid.” He explained. Hux felt like he was intruding on a moment, silently slipping out of bed and sliding a shirt on with a sigh.

“Don’t worry about me I’m not your child.” Kylo said stiffly as he followed Hux’s lead, sliding out of bed.

“That’s not fair, Ben.” Han said sternly, the dog stopping by his heel and whining softly.

“It’s Kylo.” He corrected bitterly, “After marrying Uncle Luke you’d think you’d at least respect that.” He spat as he shoved by him and out of the door.

Hux watched with a frown as Han followed his son, the large dog following in suit and wondered if he should join them. He waited for a moment, standing barefoot in his pyjamas before deciding he definitely had to have a coffee. Padding his way to the kitchen he tried to process what the hell had just happened and how the hell he’d gotten involved in something that seemed nothing short of a mess. He stopped at the door as he noticed Phasma sitting on the counter with a mug of coffee in her hand with an amused expression on her face, Kylo standing next to her with his arms crossed and two men at the table one of which was Han. The other sat close to Han, his face was softer than Kylo’s father and his hair was a sandy blond, Hux also noticed the hand that wasn’t holding onto Han’s was some type of robotics. The air was tense in the small kitchen and Hux was unsure of if he should stay or pull himself out of the apartment and find the nearest Starbucks; “Phas.” He commented, breaking the silence and causing all eyes to land on him, “What the bloody hell is going on?” He asked, keeping his voice calm as he smiled bitterly at his cousin.

“Cable’s down.” Phasma explained with a shrug, “I’m watching Keeping Up with the Skywalkers.” She deadpanned, sipping her coffee.

“Skywalkers?” Hux asked slowly, curiosity slowly building up inside of him.

Han glanced over down at the man holding his hand, “Where are your manners, kid?” He murmured teasingly as if the man wasn’t obviously in his 30s and definitely not a kid.

The man rolled his eyes at Han, looking over at Hux and assessing him, “I’m Luke Skywalker, Kylo’s uncle.” He explained.

“Your uncle’s dating your dad?” Hux asked slowly as he looked over at Kylo whose face flushed.

“He’s my mother’s twin and they aren’t dating, they’re married.” Kylo managed through gritted teeth, glaring at Hux as he picked up his mug and stormed back to the bedroom.

“How childish.” Hux murmured as he walked over to the coffee machine, “So, you two know Rey?” He asked the pair at the table; telling himself that he wanted the knowledge was for his personal gain and he was certainly not interested in Kylo in the slightest.

“She’s our daughter.” Luke explained, Hux noticed his voice was softer than Han’s.

“Ouch.” Hux said as he wrinkled his nose, “Getting his ass kicked by his half-sister; that must hurt.” He drawled as he carefully measured out the coffee grains

“He’s my cousin, Hux.” Phasma explained as she got confused looks from both Han and Luke about the identity of the person Kylo had shared a room with.

Luke let out a small relieved sigh, “I thought they were…” He trailed off with a sheepish smile.

“Me too, kid.” Han admitted with a shrug, “Anyway, we should get going. It doesn’t seem like we’re getting anywhere with him and Chewie’s getting restless.” He said with a sigh, standing up from his chair and pulling Luke up with him.

“It was nice to meet you, Hux.” Luke commented as he stood up, letting Han lead him to the door.

“A pleasure.” Hux said bitterly, picking up his mug of black coffee and making his way to the living room.

“Hux.” Phasma called as she hopped off of the counter, “Could you go check on Kylo?” She asked, picking up the mugs Han and Luke had used, “He has episodes after seeing Han and I think you would like to keep your room intact.” She explained.

Hux rolled his eyes with a small snort, “It’s not my job to make sure he doesn’t have a temper tantrum, Phas, I hardly know him.” He grumbled, earning a sharp glare from Phasma.

He sighed deeply, “Fine, but you owe me.” He muttered with a grimace before making his way down the hallway and towards the room it seemed they would be continuing to share. He frowned as he heard the sound of a choked sob from behind the thin door, stopping and readying himself to knock on the door as the sound repeated; this time louder. Hux winced, dropping his hand and taking a sip of the bitter coffee decidedly concentrating on the warmth sliding down his throat instead of the broken sounds emitted from Kylo. He had to admit he was curious now; though he wouldn’t go as far as to say he cared about him.

After a moment the sobs seemed to have died down and Hux managed to slowly creak the door open, noting that Kylo was curled up in the corner of the room but decidedly ignoring it. He knew how embarrassing it is to be seen so vulnerable and admittedly he would not have walked in if not for Phasma and the fact he had to get dressed. Carefully, he placed his coffee mug down onto the table situated on what he decided as his side of the bed. If they were to share a room; Hux would definitely making rules, number one of course being: no cuddling. He would rather not wake up to Kylo drooling on his shoulder again regardless of how warm he felt with his arms around him. Hux resisted the urge to roll his eyes to himself; reminding himself he had _not_ liked anything about that situation.

Hux passed a withering glance back at Kylo before pulling his shirt over his head and beginning to fold it neatly placing it at the bottom of the bed before doing the same with his pyjama bottoms. With a soft sigh he walked over to his closet, not looking back at Kylo, “Are you going to keep yourself hauled in here all day?” He asked him, keeping his voice neutral as he picked out a black button up shirt, slipping it onto himself as he felt Kylo’s eyes burning into his back. He didn’t reply, the room stayed silent as he buttoned up his shirt. Hux rolled his eyes, pulling on black skinny jeans and tucking his shirt into the waist band, “Well, if you decide to grace us with your presence Phas and I will be going out to Jakku, the bar, at around three in the afternoon.” He explained, feeling as though he was talking to a brick wall, “I’m assuming you know of it.” He added as an afterthought, sliding his hands down his chest to press down any wrinkles on his shirt before picking up a packet of cigarettes from his bedside table, “It’s been a pleasure talking at you, Ren.” He mumbled, voice bitter.

As Hux walked towards the door he heard Kylo shift, standing up, “What did you call me?” The voice behind him asked, hoarse from crying.

He hesitated for a moment, “Ren.” He repeated, not turning to face him and preparing himself to grab the doorknob and get back to Phasma before he upset Kylo further.

“Ren.” Kylo repeated, swallowing thickly, “You can call me that. I… Like the way it sounds.” He confessed.

Hux turned his head the slightest to look back at Kylo before nodding slowly and slipping out of the door, quickly making his way back to Phasma as he tried to decipher what the hell had just happened.


	3. High Times

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's taken me 50 years to update i've had a lot of college work and interviews and it has been a mess but here is the next chapter.  
> content warning: drug mentions

After pouring himself a bowl of Bran Flakes, Hux made his way to the living room where Phasma sat with her legs kicked up onto the coffee table in front of her. He tried to ignore how his father would never have allowed him to act so… impolite, even in their own home. But his father wasn’t here, no one was around to order him about like an obedient little soldier unless Phasma suddenly began to care about the state of the apartment which he highly doubted would happen in this century. With a disgruntled sigh Hux sat down on the other side of the couch furthest away from his cousin and began to silently eat, wrinkling his nose at the site of the screen. “What is this?” He asked bitterly, glancing over at Phas who was only half concentrating on the screen whilst painting her nails a dark purple colour.

Humming, Phasma looked up from her nails and wrinkled her nose in the same fashion, “Some crappy show about these two co-dependant brothers who fight monsters or some shit; one of ‘em is fucking an angel apparently.” She said simply, “I don’t watch this shit, Hux, it’s the only channel that’s working. I’d rather call Skywalker and Solo back at least they don’t treat women like dirt.” She added in annoyance.

“I thought you didn’t watch the show?” Hux shot back with a small smirk, noticing her comment on how the women were treated.

“Okay… I _did._ Briefly. Very briefly. Then they killed off my favourite lesbian red headed hacker and I will never forgive them.” She retorted with a roll of her eyes, “Don’t judge me, I bet you watch C-Span.”

“C-Span?” Hux asked slowly, “What the hell is that?”

“You haven’t been in America long enough… It’s sort of the USA’s equivalent to watching debates in parliament or something nerdy.” Phasma explained, her tone bored as she blew her nails dry.

There was a long pause as Hux thought it over, “That could be interest-“ He started but was quickly cut off with an annoyed groan from Phasma, “What?” He grumbled, glaring over at her sharply.

“God, you’re such a _fucking_ nerd.” Phasma droned, ruffling up Hux’s neat hair.

Hux batted her hand away in annoyance, “If you get that God forsaken nail varnish in my hair I swear…” He hissed, his voice trailing off at the sound of boots on the marble floor of their apartment. As he looked up from where he was sat he almost dropped the bowl of cereal onto his lap.

There at the threshold of the living room Ren stood in, what Hux assumed was pleather, jeans; biker boots and a black vest top with some type of fish-net top over it. He just about gaped at the sight, surely he wasn’t going to go around dressed like that.

“You’re drooling, Hux.” Phasma chimed teasingly as Ren walked past the two of them to grab his pleather jacket from the coat hanger – Hux did _not_ check out his ass as he walked by. He didn’t.

Snapping his mouth closed, he shot a glare at his cousin “You’re not letting him go out like that are you?” He asked slowly, noticing Ren tense at his comment though he didn’t speak up against him.

“I’m not his mother.” Phasma retorted, “And there’s nothing wrong with what he’s wearing.” She added sharply.

Hux heard a sharp intake of breath from Ren before the other turned around and face them, stepping over to Phasma, “Snoke called, I have to go to work.” He said quietly, keeping his voice low as if he hadn’t wanted the red head to hear their conversation. Now he was closer Hux noticed the red lipstick painting Ren’s lips and his perfectly sharped eyeliner. Pulling his gaze away from him, Hux looked down at his cereal as he tried to fight back a blush.

Phasma hummed, “Can you bring back my usual?” She asked hopefully, getting ready to pull cash from her back pocket but Ren quickly stopped her.

“Yeah, sure.” He said quickly, “But you don’t have to pay, I owe you anyway.”

Eyeing Ren for a moment Phasma nodded slowly, “Okay.” She breathed out, leaning back on the couch, “Have fun.” She said with a shrug.

Hux could feel Ren’s eyes on him after that, boring into his skull. Reluctantly he looked up from his cereal to see what the hell he wanted, “What?” He asked in annoyance, quirking a brow as their eyes met. For a moment, Hux thought he was actually going to say something but with a subtle shake of his head Ren turned on his heels and walked out of the apartment.

Huffing in annoyance, Hux leaned back into the couch, “What boss in their right mind let’s their employee dress like that anyway.” He grumbled bitterly as he looked back down at his cereal.

Phasma had to bite her lip to stifle her laughter, going back to the task of painting her nails. “You think he works at a restaurant or some shit?” She asked as she started on her other hand, “He’s a dealer, I thought I told you.” She explained with a shrug.

Hux’s brows furrowed slightly, “A dealer?” He asked with a frown before realisation dawned on him, “A _drug_ dealer?” He asked and let out a small huff of laughter as Phasma hummed in confirmation, “Oh, fan-fucking-tastic.” He breathed out, running a hand through his hair.

“He’s not hurting anyone.” Phasma reasoned, “He brings in a lot of money and he gives me a discount. Nothing to worry about.” She said as she finished her nails and let them dry.

“You do drugs?” Hux asked slowly, watching his cousin with a highly judgemental expression.

“A little weed never hurt anyone, Hux.” Phasma said with a sigh, “Anyway, I’m older than you, it’s not like you can stop me or tell my mummy.” She teased as she hopped off of the couch, “Honestly you need to remove the stick from your ass that uncle Brendol planted there.”

Hux tensed at his father’s name, looking away from his cousin, “There is no ‘stick’ up my ass. I just don’t have to be high to have a good time.” He retorted dryly.

“When have you ever had a good time?” Phasma huffed, “Maybe you’ll at least try to loosen up when we go to Jakku. Y’know I got you a fake ID for a reason.” She chided before heading to her room, leaving Hux alone with his thoughts.

Rolling his eyes Hux put his bowl of cereal down on the coffee table, trying to ignore the fact that Phasma’s bare feet were touching it not minutes ago. He tried not to think about the fact that he wouldn’t even need a fake ID to get plastered if he was back home, telling himself he didn’t miss it in the slightest… And he certainly didn’t miss his father.

-

Kylo shoved his hands in his the pockets of his jacket as he made his way down the stairs and out of Phasma’s apartmet. He tried not to think of Hux; how ridiculous he acted, like something had crawled up his ass and died. He huffed slightly to himself at the thought of dating him, Han’s comments couldn’t have been more far away from the truth. Yes, the red head was undeniably attractive but Kylo had standers that had to be met, not to mention he had better things to do than spend his time dating someone so pretentious, someone so obviously boring and vanilla in bed. He almost rolled his eyes at the idea of having sex in the missionary position to Coldplay songs for the rest of his life.

Realising his thoughts had drifted to sex with Hux he stopped in the middle of the side walk, resisting the always present urge to slap himself in the face for his thoughts. His jaw clenched and he swallowed thickly; shaking his head slightly to himself before continuing his trek to meet up with Snoke and pick up his supply for the day.

-

Soon, Kylo approached an elderly man with greying hair and sunken cheeks. The man he knew as Snoke; he didn’t know his true name and honestly didn’t care enough to want to find out. Kylo looked around the alleyway briefly before finally looking the man in the eyes; Snoke was shorter than him though somehow he looked more powerful. It unnerved Kylo when they first met, even now he was unable to stop himself from shrinking back in his presence.

“Kylo Ren.” Snoke said as he reached into his pockets, pulling out a bag and looking around before discreetly passing it into Kylo’s hand, “You’ll be able to sell it all tonight?”

“Of course, you know me.” Kylo responded as he shoved the bag into his jacket pocket, keeping his voice quiet, “We’re going to Jakku later, I’m sure I can get a couple sales there.” He added, a ghost of a smirk on his lips, “Phas wants her usual.” He added as an afterthought, his hand going to the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out his wallet.

Snoke let out a rough laugh, “What a good friend you are.” He said as he reached into his pocket, clearly teasing him, “If you need anything else, you know where to find me… I have your usual bagged and ready… Whenever you want it.” He said as he handed another bag over to Kylo, this one made from paper.

Thinking it over Kylo shoved the bag into his pocket, “I might take you up on that.” He said as he handed cash over to Snoke. He was only two days clean after his mother had decided it be best to make him quit cold turkey but she was out of town, in DC for some congressional hearing. He hadn’t really bothered paying attention to her while she was talking. She didn’t have to know.

“A pleasure doing business with you, Kylo Ren.” Snoke said with a slimy grin that gave Kylo goose bumps, and not in the good way.

“As always, Snoke.” Kylo responded with a grimace before turning on his heels and almost bolting out of the alleyway, feeling the need to scrub himself clean after being looked at the way Snoke had, but he had no time for that, he had to work.

-

Rey paced the floor of Finn’s bedroom, her three knotted buns bouncing as she moved, “He won’t listen to me.” She grumbled in annoyance, referring to her half-brother. She stopped in the middle of the floor as she looked at her friends; Poe laying down with his head on Finn’s lap, Finn playing with Poe’s hair as he watched Rey.

“He doesn’t want our help, Rey.” Poe said as he nuzzled into Finn’s stomach.

“Well, too bad.” She retorted with a roll of her eyes, “And must you cuddle?” She added as she sat down on the edge of the bed next to Finn.

“Yes, we must.” Poe retorted, his voice muffled against his boyfriend’s stomach.

Finn smiled sheepishly at Rey, “Sorry.” He said as he looked back down at Poe briefly, “But he’s got a point, your brother isn’t exactly begging for our help and it’s not your job to take care of him.” He reasoned, curling his fingers in Poe’s black curls.

“That’s because of Snoke.” Rey insisted, flopping onto her back, “My dads went over to speak to him and pops just made it worse.” She grumbled, brushing a loose piece of hair from her eyes with a sigh.

“What’d he do?” Finn asked, turning his head slightly to look over at Rey.

“He used Kylo’s old name.” She muttered with a roll of his eyes, “He hates that name, it makes him feel wrong or something. He didn’t really explain it to me; he just doesn’t identify as a boy.” She tried to explain to Finn.

“He doesn’t identify as any gender.” Poe interjected, removing his face from Finn’s stomach so his voice could be heard causing both Finn and Rey looked down at Poe, their brows furrowed in confusion. “Dated him, remember?” He reminded with a roll of his eyes before nuzzling back into the warmth of Finn’s stomach.

“Wonder what the must’ve been like.” Finn murmured teasingly, continuing to stroke his fingers through his hair, earning only a groan in response, “That bad?” He asked, earning a nod against his stomach in response.

Rey rolled her eyes as she sat up, shuffling to pull her phone out of her back pocket before falling back to read a text from Phasma. She hummed slightly, “Phasma is going to Jakku tonight with her cousin, Kylo might be there with them.” She commented, looking up from her phone to see Finn visibly tense.

“We’re not going to Jakku to chase down your brother.” He said sternly, looking over at Rey.

“But Finn-“Rey began but was quickly cut off by Poe’s groan into Finn’s stomach. She frowned slightly, “If you have something to say don’t mumble it into your boyfriend.”

Poe huffed before pulling himself to sit up, shifting to look at Rey, “What are you gonna do when you find him? Kick his ass into the fifth dimension again?” He deadpanned, quirking a brow at her.

“If it helps him see the light, you’re damn right I will.” She retorted with a small frown.

“You’re way too much like your pops.” Poe teased with a smirk, earning a glare from his friend before she thwacked him over the head with one of Finn’s pillows.

“Stop hitting Poe with my pillows.” Finn huffed, pulling it from Rey’s grip and wrapping his arms around it almost protectively, “We’ll go to Jakku for five minutes, if you can’t find him or resort to kicking his ass; we leave.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it and don't think it feels too rushed; kudos and comments are much appreciated, you can also follow me on twitter @ spacemvm or tumblr spvcemom to ask questions or just enjoy my sinful kylux tweets ~


End file.
